theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan American Airways
Pan American Airways, or Pan Am, is a major American airline that operates both domestic and international flights. Charlie Lang cities Pan Am as his preferred airline of choice, one of the few odd instances of brand loyalty that he rarely displays. History In 1991, in the aftermath of the Awakening Incident, the airline was saved from collapse and bankruptcy when it decided to adopt magically-enhanced technologies and apply them to its existing air fleet. By doing this, the airline managed to recoup its operating losses from the ongoing fuel crisis. It was one of the first airlines to recover and resume service after the decade of metahuman terror. The efficiency of its supersonic airliners in the 1990s and early 2000s enabled the company to become profitable again, and remain one of the leading airlines in the United States. As a result, instead of selling its headquarters in Manhattan, it was able to not only retain it, but also demolish and rebuild it into Millennium Tower, which was completed by December 1999. Additional revenue was generated by renting out several floors of the tower to other companies and even to the United Liberators Coalition. 2029 In March of 2029, Isaiah Brown and Roie Allius took a Pan Am flight to San Francisco. Pan Am had been the only airline that was able to book the two agents on a flight on extremely short notice. In October of 2029, Charlie Lang, Hank Lang, Samuel Lang, and Trisha Davis took a Pan Am supersonic flight on a new Boeing 2707-X to Moscow, Soviet Union. On the return trip from the USSR, another supersonic jet they were supposed to board was prevented from legally taking off after the co-pilot accidentally broke an ash tray in the lavatory, forcing the jet to remain grounded until a replacement could come in. This forced the Langs and Trisha to be transferred to another airline's flight home on a much less advanced United-Continental Airlines 747. 2030 During the Langford virus attacks, Pan Am was forced to ground many of their newer planes due to concerns that they could be hacked, compromising fight safety. When the Federal Aviation Administration banned all commercial flights over US airspace at the lowest and worst point of the crisis, Pan Am suffered heavy financial losses. Despite this, Pan Am was one of the first carriers to resume service after the conflict was resolved and the world's air travel slowly returned to something resembling normalcy. Afterwards, Pan Am remained one of the leading and premier airlines for flights internationally and domestically, but as a consequence of the attacks was forced to reduce the size of its fleet noticeably. Organization Pan Am fields a fleet of various types of aircraft for commercial transportation, including the supersonic Boeing 2707. By late 2029, the airline had newer, more advanced versions of the jet such as the 2707-X in service, capable of reaching Mach 4 and traversing from San Francisco to Moscow in under two hours. Its headquarters is Millennium Tower, New York City. It operates at numerous airports throughout the United States and the world, including Union Falls and Teton International Airport, and offers both domestic, transcontinental and international flights. Category:United States Category:United States Organizations Category:Companies